1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor package or circuit assembly using a fluxing underfill composition applied to solder contact points in a dip process.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
A semiconductor device assembly of a semiconductor chip joined to a substrate by solder joints may use an underfill sealant material to fill a space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate to help absorb stresses and shock.
Conventional methods of applying the underfill sealant material include capillary flow underfill materials, no-flow underfill materials and wafer applied underfill materials.
To date, there has not been an underfill sealant material applied as a dip process, let alone one having fluxing capabilities. Until now.